Eli and Clare
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: "We should probably stop comparing ourselves to Romeo and Juliet. Things didn't end well for those two." Little do Eli and Clare know how parallel their lives really are to the romantic tale of the two lovers. Warning might change.
1. My Love

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Clare! Come on! We have to go!" Jake called.

She was scurrying around the room, quickly collecting her purse from her nightstand, grabbing her sparkly mask, and running for the door, all while holding the phone to her ear with Alli on the other line.

"I just don't understand," Alli said. "They won't let you see him anymore?"

"They don't even know we're dating, Alli. Ever since he crashed his car into the wall, my mom has practically hated him. I don't even understand why they are doing this stupid dance."

"Simpson must have really forgotten what happened at all the past dances. I mean I'm happy, but it all seems a little ridiculous. Especially the masquerade theme."

"I kind of like the theme," Clare responded, straightening her mask in the mirror and smiling. "If my mom found out I was dating Eli again, she would flip."

"Yeah probably," Alli responded. "I wish Dave and I were still together. I'd enjoy the dance a lot more with him."

"I know you would Alli. And I'm sorry. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Clare!" Jake called again.

"Bye," Alli said and Clare hung up the phone.

She scurried down the stairs, watching her mom smile when she saw how beautiful Clare looked in her short sparkly dress and the mask that matched it.

"Oh Clare," her mom said, sighing. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Clare replied.

"Do you have a date for tonight?" her mom asked.

Clare shook her head- a lie. "Nope."

"It's too bad. You look incredible. In fact, I haven't seen you this happy since you were with that Eli punk. I guess you finally moved on, huh?"

Clare frowned and nodded. "Yep."

She turned and followed Jake out to the car.

...

"Bye Bullfrog," Eli said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Hold up!" his father commanded. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you look extremely dressed up: a suit, a tie, a mask."

"Yeah... so?"

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you? Because you really don't need a date right now. Not after everything you went through."

Eli frowned. "What if I did?"

"Eli, be smart about this. I don't need to lose my son to stupidity. You crashed your car for that Clare girl, and the last thign I want is to find out you are seeing her again."

Eli rolled his eyes. "I'm not. Don't worry."

...

After picking up Katie, Jake finally made it to the dance. Clare had grown to like Katie a lot, and had finally gotten used to Jake as a brother.

Being in the car with the two was actually pretty nice.

They were good company.

As Clare climbed out of the car, she saw a boy standing against the school, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. His mask was on his head.

"You should have that on you know." Clare smiled, walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I like you better without the mask when I can see your pretty eyes," Eli replied and frowned when he saw Clare's face. "What's wrong?"

"My mom still hates you," Clare said.

"And my 'rents aren't too fond of you either," Eli sighed. "But we are going to make this work m' lady."

Clare leaned in and kissed Eli again. "Let's go dance."

...

The two had been practically all over each other, dancing so close their bodies touched with every move they made.

Clare got too close, grinding against Eli, and connecting her lips with him.

The dance floor was covered with flashing lights and people laughing and having a good time.

But what Eli and Clare didn't realize was how much attention they were drawing towards themselves.

"Clare!" Alli hissed, yanking her back from Eli.

They broke away, breathing heavily. People were staring. Clare's eyes grew wide and Eli was suddenly horrified.

He leaned close and whispered, "Clare... we have a problem."

Her eyes widened as it hit her and she gasped.

"Oh... um..."

"Come on!" Alli hissed, pulling Clare away from Eli and out of the dance to the bathrooms.

Clare looked back, seeing Eli slip through the crowd to fix his problem.

...

"You two were practically dry humping each other in there!" Alli hissed when they were standing in front of the mirrors.

Clare splashed cold water onto her face. "I have no idea what came over me," she whispered.

"Well I bet Eli did. Way to make a scene. Even Ms. Oh was staring."

Clare hid her face in her hands. "That's humiliating."

"And your boyfriend was a little excited by the way."

"Yes Alli. I know."

Clare shook her head and leaned back against the sinks.

That's when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Clare, honey, it's mom. How is everything?"

"Fine I guess. Just a dance. I'm here with Alli."

"Hi Mrs. Martin!" Alli called.

Clare shot her a worried glance. "I have to go mom."

"Okay. I was just checking on you. Bye dear."

"Bye Mom."

She hung up and turned back to Alli. "I have to find Eli," Clare said, and pushed past Alli.

She ran through the large crows in the party and made her way to the front door where she looked for Eli's car.

He had taken Bullfrog's car since he no longer had one of his own.

Clare walked up to it and was surprised to find Eli sitting in the driver's seat taking deep breaths.

She knocked on the window and Eli jumped, unlocking the door when he saw that it was Clare.

She climbed into the car. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Eli forced a smile, but his face was red. "Nobody saw but me and Alli," Clare assured him.

"Still," Eli muttered. "I'd prefer if nobody saw when I am turned on."

Clare shrugged. "Eli... have you ever though of us... you know."

Eli raised an eyebrow and then he understood what she was saying. Clare was staring at her fingers, cheeks flushed.

"Of course I have," Eli responded. "Have you?"

"I guess," Clare mumbled and then admitted "Yes."

Eli nodded. "We don't have to do anything until your ready Clare."

"I know." She took his hand. "Eli... tomorrow I'm going to tell my mom we are dating, and she will have to deal with it."

Eli smiled. "I guess I'll tell Bullfrog tomorrow too."

He leaned in for a light kiss and then pulled Clare against his chest.

**A/N: Tell me what you think for a quick update. Warning: Rating might change.**


	2. You are the sun

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Clare?" Eli whispered as he pulled up in front of her house. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

Clare nodded. "Of course. She needs to know the truth Eli. And if she's not okay with us seeing each other again, then that's her problem."

Eli smiled softly and leaned forwards until their lips were inches apart. Clare met him half way and pressed her lips against his. They kissed passionately. Clare's hands wandered through Eli's hair and he moved his down to her hips. Clare unbuckled her seat belt and moved over to sit in Eli's lap. She kissed his jaw and jumped when she heard a knock at the window. Clare quickly gasped and spun around, shocked to see her mother standing beside the car with her arms crossed. "Out!" she instructed. "Now."

Her face was bright red, and if steam could be coming out of her mother's ears, Clare was sure it would be.

She quickly moved off of Eli and frowned when she noticed her had another... problem.

"Shit," Eli whispered.

"We'll have to do this tomorrow," Clare sighed. "I'll see you later Eli."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, interrupted when her mom pounded on the window again. "Clare!"

Clare huffed and climbed out of the car, shutting the door. Eli hesitantly drove off behind her.

"Clare Edwards-" he mother started, but Clare cut her off.

"I was going to tell you!"

"When? When you were having his baby?"

"I'm still a virgin!" Clare shrieked, and then lowered her voice, realizing they were still outside. "He came over so we could tell you together."

"You told me earlier tonight that you were nor dating anybody. You lied to me. A good Christian does not lie."

Clare stormed off towards the house, calling "I gave up on that 'good Christian shit' a long time ago" over her shoulder.

"Clare!" her mother gasped, horrified with her language. "How dare you!"

"You don't even realize how much Eli saved me! You know he told Ms. Oh about the whole Asher thing! He's the reason I talked to the police."

"He also crashed his car into a wall!" her mom hissed. "Clare-"

"Mom, I am asking you to trust me."

Her mother frowned. "I can't do that Clare. I'm sorry. You lied to me. Now you are not to see that mess of a boy again."

"Screw you!" Clare shouted, leaving her mother in pure shock.

"Clare Edwards give me your phone right now!"

Clare threw her phone and stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

...

Eli cursed to himself for the fiftieth time as he got out of the car.

He had gotten rid of his problem, but now he had to deal with a new one.

As he stepped inside his how, his parents were in the kitchen, sharing a late night piece of cake.

"There's something I have to tell you," Eli said, grabbing both of their attentions.

Cece frowned. "Eli, what's wrong?"

Eli looked down at his hands. "Nothing's wrong... well you might think so."

Bull frog huffed and placed down his cup of milk. "Eli, what did you do know?"

"Well it's not something I did... it's something I'm doing."

"We're waiting," Bullfrog said, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm dating Clare!" Eli blurted out and both of his parents gasped.

"Eli!" his dad gasped. "You can't be dating her! You nearly got killed over her!"

"Yeah, but now I'm on my meds, and we've both changed a lot."

"Not enough for me to be okay with this," Cece said.

"Eli, for the time being, you are not to see this girl," Bullfrog said softly.

Eli's eyes went wide. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Eli, you are not yet eighteen, therefore, we still can," Cece said. "I'm sorry."

"Damn it!" Eli shouted.

"Car keys," Bullfrog reminded him, not giving into his outburst.

Eli launched the keys at his father and stomped up the stairs.

He took out his phone and began to text Clare.

...

Two hours had passed, and Eli still had no response from the girl he loved.

Finally, he locked his door, went straight for the window, and couldn't help but be thankful that his bedroom was on the first floor.

...

Clare stared at the ceiling in her pajamas with fresh tears on her cheeks.

She could feel her consciousness wavering, but every time she closed her eyes, she woke with a start, wanting nothing more than to be held by Eli.

_Bang_

Clare sat up with a gasp and stared at he window.

_Bang_

She saw a rock bounce off the glass and hit the ground.

_Bang_

She slowly stood up and walked over to her window, opening it and just dodging a rock that came flying through at her.

"Eli?" she gasped, seeing him standing in her backyard.

"Clare!" he gasped in a whisper.

"It's two in the morning," Clare reminded him and he shrugged.

"Can I come in?"

"My mom will hear if you come through the front door.

"So I'll climb through the window!"

"Are you nuts?" Clare gasped, but Eli was already scaling the side of her house, struggling to reach her room.

He used tree branches to support him, until one snapped and her nearly fell, but Clare caught his arms. "Eli!"

He was so heavy and she nearly fell out the window with him, but Eli quickly threw one of his hands up and clutched onto the window, pulling himself into the room.

They both landed on the floor, breathing heavily. "You are crazy," Clare got out.

"Only for you," Eli responded and Clare rolled her eyes. "My mom doesn't want us to see each other anymore."

"Same with my parents," Eli admitted. "But we aren't going to listen to them, are we?"

"Not if I Can help it."

"I tried texting you."

"My mom took my phone."

"That would explain things."

Clare smiled softly, but then she noticed something. "Eli you're bleeding!" she hissed in a whisper.

Eli looked down at his hip and realized she was right. "Oh look at that. I must have cut myself on the window."_  
_

Clare quickly grabbed a first aid kit from her shelf and told Eli to lift his shirt up. He smirked but she didn't notice, so he just did what she told him.

She used disinfectant, making him cringe. "Sorry," Clare sighed, and then taped gauze over the wound.

When she was done, she put the kit away and Eli pulled his shirt down.

"I turn eighteen in a few months you know," he reminded Clare.

Clare nodded. "So you can do whatever you want. Just another year for me."

"That's not that bad. We can sneak around until then."

Clare nodded sadly and lay down on her bed. Eli sat next to her.

"Can you stay for tonight?" she asked him.

Eli looked uneasy. "If we get caught-

"We won't."

Eli slowly kicked off his shoes, and climbed into bed after Clare. He set an alarm on his phone to wake him up early in the morning, and then pulled Clare into his arms.

"I have that song from Romeo and Jules stuck in my head," Clare said.

Eli chuckled. "Which one?"

"You know... 'you are the sun the moon...' that one."

Eli smirked and then pulled Clare close, whispering the lyrics into her ear, but not singing them because he couldn't actually sing.

"You the sun, the moon, and the night. You are my everything, my everything so right..."

**A/N: Please review for a fast update.**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

"Clare?" Helen called and there was knock on the door.

Clare gasped and sat up, immediately looking to the spot on the bed next to her.

It was empty.

She moved her hand over and pressed it against the spot where Eli had been laying the previous night.

Still warm.

"Clare!"

The door burst open and Helen stood on the other side, arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Clare croaked, tried and extremely worried that maybe her mother had caught Eli sneaking out.

"You overslept. We have church today!"

Clare blinked rapidly and looked at the time. She swallowed and nodded. "Alright."

The door shut loudly after that and Clare guessed that Eli must have climbed out of her window... that was until her closet door burst open.

Clare squeaked and covered her mouth to keep from screaming out loud as Eli stepped out of it. "Shh," he hissed. "Sorry. I heard your mom coming up the stairs and I realized we had overslept." Clare nodded as Eli pulled a dress off of his shoulder and tossed it at her. "This is nice. You should wear this to church."

Eli leaned forwards, kissed Clare on the lips, and clumsily began to climb out of the window.

Clare stared with a worried gaze until Eli reached the ground safely and ran off into the day.

Clare stretched, her back feeling tight from Eli's elbow in it the night before.

That had been a really close call. Her mom almost caught them.

...

"You have to be more careful!" Adam scolded, pushing his friend in the arm. "I mean seriously Eli, if you would have been caught-

"I know Adam. No more yelling. More video game playing," Eli begged and Adam sighed, giving in.

"Eli... I just... I really care about both of you. So please be careful."

Eli nodded, a little unsure. "I'll try."

...

_U slept w/ him?- Ali_

_No we slept in the same bed.- Clare_

_Thats a big step. Ur mom approved of him?- Ali_

_As if- Clare_

"Clare, I'd like you to meet someone," Helen, and Clare quickly shoved her cell phone into her pocket, plastering a smile onto her face. Her mom would kill her if she saw her texting in church. "This is Josh."

He was tall and slim, all blond hair and blue eyes. But all Clare could think about were those beautiful green eyes.

"Hi Josh," Clare said, extending her hand to shake his. "I'm Clare."

Josh smiled. "Josh is a very _nice_ boy," Helen said, her voice folding in towards Clare. "Mother's approve of him."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Good to know," she spat.

"He just moved here," Helen went on. "He probably needs a friend. Right Josh?"

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Um... sure."

And then Clare got an idea. "So let's hangout tonight," Clare said and Josh shrugged.

"Sounds cool."

Helen clapped her hands and walked off. Clare quickly turned back to the boy in front of her who had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"I have a girlfriend back at home," Josh said quickly, making it clear to Clare.

Clare sighed in relief. "I have a boyfriend. My mom hated him. I wanted to see him tonight. Do you think you can possibly pretend to be with me at the time?"

"So you're using me?" Josh smirked. "Why not."

Clare practically threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I have to go call Eli!"

...

Adam managed to kill Eli's zombie just as his phone rang. He quickly threw down the controller and retrieved the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eli!" Clare gasped and he could tell she was smiling. "I have a plan. I want to see you tonight."

"I like where this is going," Eli chuckled, standing up from the sofa and walking away from Adam.

He smirked as Clare explained the plan, all the while watching Adam make faces at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Make an excuse to get out of your house and meet me at The Dot at eight. We'll figure it out from there."

"Okay," Eli agreed and leaned back against the wall. His eyes traced the pattern of the floor below him as he breathed in and out. "Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will update soon. I know it took me forever to get this up. Please review.**


End file.
